The Crimson Rose
by Bara Youkai
Summary: A mysterious girl apears at Cross Achademy and much to Aidos frustrtion she doesn't act like the other girls, AKA abviosly adore him or any of the other night class. She's hidding a secret but what is it? Starts at Begin. AidoXOC Other pairings happen
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri.

My plot and Arionna, Choritha (kor-ee-tha), Ari, and Arinthia

Sorry the Intro isn't funny...The story will be when it really starts! I promise! *sweat drop*

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

**Introduction**

Arionna looked out over the balcony. The sun was setting lighting up the sky in a vibrant display of colors. It cast shadows on the palace grounds and gardens. Far away, over the high stone wall she could see the forest that dominated most of that world.

Arionna was pretty by their standards. She had long light golden hair that, if you let it down, would have reached the floor and then some. She was average female hight of 5' 3" and looked extremely dainty. She actually might have been considered nearly as beautiful as her older sister if not for her one "flaw". She had brown eyes, a recesive gene in their blood line. She had gotten them from a human great grandfather of her's.

She was the only one of their kind alive to have them. Her twin had had them too, but he had died when they was four years old. She still missed him teribly. "Ari, I hope your safe in heaven. I miss you so much." Arionna gave a melancholy sigh.

"I'm thinking that you have something to ask me?" Choritha said from the door way "Seeing as you are in my bedroom."

"Yes," Arionna said. Then she braced herself. "I was wondering if....if I could leave."

"Ah, I see. Well, wait a moment." Choritha answered. She left for a few minutes then came back. Handad Arionna a portal divice and gave her a hug."I'll miss you love...but you should leave before Arintha finds out. You know she won't let you go."

Arionna winced. Yes, big sissy wouldn't like that. She was very attached to her family and would freak if she found out one of them had left. "How are you going to deal with her?"

"I have my ways. She is married to my twin after all, and I to one of her brothers." Arinthia was a quadruplet and the only girl out of the four. "Though none of them will be perticually pleasent."

"I'm suprised your letting me go this easy even."

"I knew this was coming for a while. I don't blame you really, though I do hope you come home eventualy."

"Thanks Choritha."

"Don't worry, your my sister and there for I must try my hardest to make sure your happy."

Arionna gave her sister-in-law one last hug. "Ok, one thing before I leave. Make sure you tell my siblings and perants I love them and will miss them."

Choritha laughed "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Take care of yourself."

When Arionna left the palice grounds (the portal wouldn't work within them) she gave one last look around and left.

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

Please, please, please comment!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. However if she ever feels the need for help she has one eager americajin ready to work for free.

My plot and Arionna/Hiromi Arisu, Ari, Kohaku Naoko, Juwal (joo-wal), and Jushi(joo-shi) are mine. Wahoo!

FYI: All Japanese names are writen in Japanese style, family name first and personal name last.

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

**Chapter 1: Wecome To Cross Academy!**

Arionna looked at the computer screen in front of her. "Ah, finaly!" she said heaving a sigh. "This one looks good." The sound of the scrolling and clicking of a computer was the only other sound that could be heard in the small house. "Oom,uh, ahuh" she muttered as she was reading. "Well I guess this is it. I just have to apply and I'm all set. It says it has large grounds so I can have some 'special me' time if necassary, and the fact that it's a bording school is also a boon." she continued as she talked herself "So it appears I will be starting as a student of this 'Cross Academy'." a sigh permiated the air."Good greif it will be nice to be around something that can talk again. I mean look at me! I've been holding a conversations with myself for a while now....if this gets any worse someones going to have to stick me in a loony bin!" At that she laughed and shook her head at herself. "Well, I better go tell the land lord and buy the things I need. School will be starting in three weeks."

**Three weeks later, Cross Academy's Dorms**

"You know this is sooo ironic, why in the world does the _Day_ Class wear black cloths and the _Night_ Class wear white ones?!? I mean uhg, black is so dreary. I knew I couldn't wear my usaul bright colors, but come on why am I stuck wearing black?!? Erg this sucks big time! And while I'm at it why am I still talking to myself? EEEERG!" with that she threw herself face down on her bed."I don't even know who my room mate is yet either..." Arionna muttered into the pillow. "At least the packings done." She lifted her head a bit so she could look around the room. Every thing was in it's place.

Just as she did that, a knock sounded from the door. Then it opened a bit so that a young girl could stick her head in. "Hello...um...are you my room mate?" asked the girl. Her light brown eyes glancing at Arionna nervously.

"Nope, I'm the Easter Bunny!" came the cheerfully delivered reply.

"Umm, what?" the girl said looking at her with a conserned exprestion.

Arionna sighed exasperatedly "I was teasing and yes, I am your room mate."

"Oh, sorry what's your name? Ummm, mines Kohaku Naoko. If you wanted you could just call me Naoko." the girl said timidly. She fidgeted with her sleave as she waited for a reply. Her black, shoulder length hair covered her face slightly as she looked downward.

"Well, it's um...Hiromi Arisu! What about if I call you Naoko-chan and you call me Arisu-chan?"

_Thats the name I used when I signed up. It would be nice to be able to tell her my real name, but... we all know not to tell people our real names' when we're hiding._

"Ok," Naoko said giving her a small smile.

"Would you like help unpacking?"

"Yes please!" Her smile grew even larger. Just then some servants, most likely Naoko's, started carrying in large amounts of luggage.

When it was all carried in Arionna looked at her bags she burst out laughing. "Wow, what were you planning on? The Hundred Years War breaking out?!" The baggage was a pile the size of an elephant.

Naoko blushed. "No, I just couldn't figure out what to take with me...."

"Don't worry about it. We might have enough room...I barely used any of mine." That might have been even an understatement. She had only brought a small chest, a few uniforms, a few undergarments, a few nightgowns, and a laptop. That happend to leave most of the small walk-in closet and 5-foot tall dresser on her side of the room, fairly unoccupied. They spent the next few hours organizing their things and talking. Naoko teased Arionna now and then about how few things she had.

"Good thing I brought so much stuff. Honestly, what were you thinking? You don't even have any cloths for casual wear let alone for the events!" Naoko said while shaking her head disparingly.

Arionna rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I would go to any of the events."

"That still doesn't explian why you don't have anything for casual dress."

"Welllll, I still hadn't thought that far." she muttered. Sounds came from Naoko that sounded suspiciously like laughing. Arionna threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

"Thats it your getting it." Naoko raises the pillow threatingly. "Oh wait! Why don't we go see the Night Class! I think Aido is doing a Friendship Ceremony!" Excitement spilled from her voice as she spoke.

_Night Class? Oh, yeah thats right. __**Their**__ the ones that get to wear the white uniform. Arg! ....O.o Wait, why am I still upset about this?_

"Oh, is it Ok if I skip it?" Arionna asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah I guess...Well see ya!" and with that Naoko ran out the door.

Arionna ran to the door after her. "Tell me how it went when you get back!" she yelled after Naoko's retreating figure.

_I hope she has fun...._

After a few minutes passed Arionna laid down and slowly drifted to sleep....

_"A..A...Ari whats wrong? What just happened?" Arionna asked in a quavering voice. "W..w..why did you just cough up blood?"_

_"I..I think you should go get Mama or Daddy. I wasn't feeling very well this morning, but I just thought it was just me..." worry filled the boy's eyes as he looked at his twin._

_"Just stay there. I'll go get them!" The little girl said as she ran towards the house. She pulled her skirts up to her knees to make it a bit easier to run. They were about five miles away from the house. "Juwal! Juwal! Where are you?!?" she cried out into the forest surrounding her._

_"Here I am! Whats wrong?" a young white filly answered as she ran toward her._

_"Twins coughing up blood!"_

_"What?!? Jushi said he wasn't feeling very good, but..but I didn't think that...."_

_"Come on, we need to go get Mama and Daddy!"_

_"Well hop up already!" Arionna lept skillfuly up onto her back._

_Four more miles_

_The brambles and branches cought at her face, hair, and arms. She could feel them digging into Juwal's flanks and drawing blood._

_Three more miles_

_They were getting closer._

_Two more miles_

_"I really hope Ari is safe and that they can heal what ever is wrong with him."_

_One more mile_

"Arisu-chan I'm back!!!"

Arionna sat bolt upright. Sweat covered her brow as she turned startled eyes towards Naoko-chan.

"Um, are you alright?" Naoko asked her face full of consern.

"Yeah, I was just having a nightmare." Arionna gave her a weak smile.

"Well, I think you should just have regular horses from now on. There are some at the stable." Naoko joked.

Arionna giggled."Thanks, I needed that."

"No prob! But guess what?!"

"What?"

"Come on I said guess."

"No you told me to guess _what_."

"Ok, fine I give up. We nicknamed Aido and Kain!"

"Oh really?" Arionna asked in a polite but disinterested tone.

_Arg, its so unfair. Why do they get to wear white.?! Ok thats it __**no more thinking about it**__! This is getting really petty._

"Yup! Aido is now Idol and Kain is Wild!!!

"Umm, alright I really don't want to know why Kain is so wild, do I?"

"No! Thats what we nicknamed him of course!"

"Wow how ironic. You know, I see how you made the Aido to Idol leap, but Kain to Wild?

"He looks wilder than Idol."

Arionna roled her eyes. "Ok, remember to tell me _not_ to be around you when you feel like nicknaming things." Naoko stuck out her tong. Arionna laughed and threw her pillow at her.

"Lets get some sleep. Tomorrows the first day of school."

"Fine, but I'll get you back. I still owe you for throwing that pillow at me." Naoko whispered under her breath.

Arionna snorted "Oh, like that could ever happen."

"But you just threw the pillow!"

"I ment you getting me back."

"Oh"

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

Ok, please tell me what you thought of it!

F.Y.I. the more comments I get the quicker I'll put out more chapters.

Alright one last thing. If you remember what the Friendship Ceremony is...Yeah! ^-^ and If you can't, its one of the funnys in the back of volume 2. At leased it is in the Shojo Beat translations....

Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Annoying Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. However if she ever feels the need for help she has one eager americajin ready to work for free.

My plot and Arionna/Hiromi Arisu, Ari, Kohaku Naoko, Juwal (joo-wal), and Jushi(joo-shi) are mine. Wahoo!

FYI: All Japanese names are writen in Japanese style, family name first and personal name last.

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

**Chapter 2: Annoying Thoughts**

_Uug, who in the world came up with these skirts?!? I'll . . . I'll just give 'em a big old peace of my mind if I ever find out! _

Arionna was seething as she walked towards her class. You could almost see the dark arora around her only Naoko tempted to get near her. She had just found out she wasn't permitted to make her skirts any longer. Personaly Naoko didn't see any problem with that, however it apeared her friend _did have an issue with it._

Before she had even left to attend the school Arionna had lengthend the skirt hem by five inches. The skirt now looked a little odd, with a seam in the center of it, but with the arora coming from hor no one dared to pick on her.

"Um, sooo did you hear about who is going to be in our homeroom class?" Naoko asked tentively

Looking up from her dark mood, Arionna glanced at her with a confuced look on her face. ".....No, who? Sorry for my mood, it just that...it was important to me...."

"Umm, yeah thats fine, anyway the Chairman's daughter and Kiryu Zero."

"Ok"

"Have you seen Kiryu-san yet?"

"....."

"I thought so."

"How did you know?"

"Wellllll, you've been in our room nearly all of last week. And you don't talk to anyone at all besides me."

Arionna sent a nervace glance at the people around her. "I just don't want too."

".....What's wronge? You get along fine with me."

Arionna glanced at her with a hard to read expression "Well, honestly I only talked to you because I had to."

T-T " You wouldn't have talked to me?!?"

"I am sorry, its just that...people make me wary."

"Wary?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to exlabrate?"

Arionna shook her head and looked away.

"Fine I'll drop the subject."

SMACK

KERPLUNK

Walking with her head tured like that did turn out to have side effects Arionna thought as she rubbed her aching head, and winced from the pain coming from her tooky. While Naoko stared at her with an awad look.......(guess what happend!?!)

"You walked into the wall?!? How in the world did you manage that one? Maybe you do need a longer skirt if you plan on landing on your rear end much more."

"Oh, be quite" Arionna mumbled as she walked threw the door to thier class room.

**That Evening.....**

On thier way back to the Day Dorm Arionna and Naoko saw a crowd of girls by the Moon Dorm. A young girl apeared to be trying to push the excited ones away.

"What are they doing? Aren't we not suposed to go there?" Arionna wispered to Naoko

"Yeah, but nobody listens to that. Anyway here they come!" She giggled.

"No, you go I'll contiue on to our Dorm." Arionna said firmly. Naoko shrugged and went to join the crowd. While Arionna continued walking. Being curiose thought she tried to see what was happening. Threw the few cracks in the tightly packed crowd of females, she saw that the Moon Dorm's doors open.

A small group of students in white uniforms came out.

_Oh, they must be the night class...._

Arionna stared at them with some intrest now. The boy at the head of the goup appeared to be talking to all the young girls. Suddenly, the young girl that had been trying to restrain them earlier was pushed ou and fell down. One of the night class boys helped her up, a few minutes later another boy with silver hair showed up and seperated them, and the night class moved on.

**A.P.V (Aido's Point of View)**

Aido had just completed his favorite pastime of messing with the day class girls. He had even got them to push Yuuki-san onto the ground. The only bad thing that seemed to have happend was that Kaname-sama paid some extra minutes of his time on her. Useless girl, why did Kaname-sama pay so much attention to her?!? Oh well...wait what was a girl doing over there? Was she held back in class and didn't make it in time to see them? That must be it. She would come tomorrow and he would see who she liked.

**R.P.V (Regular Point of View... I just noticed that both of thier names start with A... and I've had this story idea for 6 months XP)**

Naoko ran up to her, her face flushed.

"Well, was it worth it?" Arionna teased

"Totally!!! Did you see Idol-san?!? I think he might have looked at me!" Naoko gushed.

"Which one was this 'Idol'-san?" She had some truble keeping down her giggles.

"The really cute one!!! With blue eyes and blond hair, he came out first."

"Oh" Yeah he was cute even by her standards.

"His real name is Aido..." Naoko had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Anyway I told you how we nicknamed him remember??!"

_Oh...now I do. That was him? He was actually cute...wait what did I just think??! No settle down nothing is happening...arg._

"Yeah, lets go to the dorms?" Arionna asked as meekly as she could.

"Ok, two girls I over heard talking said that they where going to sneek out tonight to take some pictures of the night class. I think thet they will probably get caught by Yuuki-san or , worst still, Zero-san. Yuuki was the girl that was keeping people away from the doors and Zero was the silver haired boy.." Naoko trailed off.

"Is that so."

"Yes"

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

Ok, please tell me what you thought of it!

F.Y.I. the more comments I get the quicker I'll put out more chapters.

How did I do? Sorry for the wait.Y-Y

Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. However if she ever feels the need for help she has one eager americajin ready to work for free...not that I'm that good b..but *mumble*

My plot and Arionna/Hiromi Arisu, Kohaku Naoko, and Lorelie are mine. Wahoo!

FYI: All Japanese names are writen in Japanese style, family name first and personal name last.

And this chapter takes place ten days after the first night.

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

**Chapter 3: Why?**

It had been ten days since she had seen him. Naoko-chan had made her come every single evening to see the night class, but he hadn't been there once.

_N..not that I r..really want to see him there. It's just he always makes such a scene...so much so, that it's...noticeable when he's gone_

Arionna had always stood with a minimum of twenty feet away from the group. No matter how hard Naoko begged her to come closer and recently Naoko had given up completely. Really, it had all just become a routine.

They completed their lessons and Naoko-chan dragged her to the Moon Dorms. Arionna stopped about twenty feet away. Naoko-chan pouted but moved to join the crowd. Arionna looked unseeingly at the night class. Kiryu-san drove the girls away. Naoko-chan came running up to Arionna, and they went to their dorm. It seemed as if it had been repeat for nearly all of her life rather than just ten days. Ten very long days. Why did she always feel so disheartened every day? What was she hoping for that wasn't there?

"Arisu-chan I'll be back in a few minutes!" Naoko yelled as she ran over to the group of girls around the Moon Dorm. Arionna just nodded as she watched her friend go over to join the group of excited young girls. Arionno had come to notice that she always picked to stand on Kurosu-san's side. It amused her somewhat, though she didn't blame her...Kiryu-san was quite ruff about the whole thing. Not that she could possibly blame him, it had to be annoying to do this kind of thing day in and day out.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Arionna sighed and braced herself for the feeling of sadness, as she watched the girls push and shove each other in hopes of getting their way into the front row. Kiryu-san trudged up and glared at the girls in his turf, they screeched lightly and lined up in neat rows...Kiryu-san could get quite scary when they didn't listen, those girls had learned that the hard way.

The doors to the Night Dorm started to open. Arionna giggled when she saw that Kurosu-san had still to get her girl's to line up. Then to her utter amazement she heard a voice. "My, my you are all so genki today! Did you miss me?" Aido-senpai asked as he grinned at his fan club.

"Hai!!!!" went the girls in unicon along with a few "where were you?"s and "What happened to you?"s. Arionna rolled her eyes. Why in the world was she worried about such a playboy? Why did her heart seem to lighten when she heard his voice...and why was she asking so many whys today?

Aido-senpai ignored his fan club's extra remarks and continued walking only to stop a few feet farther ahead to glance up at Arionna. His eyes met with hers. Her breath caught in her chest.

No, stop, think clearly, even if her heart seemed to have decided it's new occupation was to try to become a humming bird wing impersonator, she kept her features looking down at _the whole scene_ innocently..._and not nearly combusting into giggles and staring at Aido-senpai. Just like a silly school girl would...wait I am a school girl. _His eyes left hers. Aido-senpai just moved on and continued to flirt with the girls....and left behind a very ticked off and hurt Arionna. _Didn't he even think anything of me!?!?! I know I'm at least somewhat more beautiful then those __**humans **__down there. Harcklerichth, I bet it's my eyes!!! Why, oh why did I have to be born with a human eye color?!? Why couldn't I have looked more like Onee-sama or Mama?_

But, it was too late for wishing, the Night Class had already moved on and Kiryu-san had started to yell at the day class girls. That was Naoko-chan's signal to get away from there. Naoko booked it back to Arionna. Her smallish form appeared to be going at top speed. _I hope she doesn't trip. _Arionna thought worriedly. Once she reached her, they started for the Day Class's dorms. Their walked was continued in a half giddy and half depressed silence before Naoko spoke.

"I'm soo glad Idle-senpai is back!" Naoko-chan sang as she and Arionna walked back to their dorms.

"Hmm" Arionna answered uncommittingly. Her own emotions were causing her to much trouble to focus properly on her friend. Lorelie would have been easier to deal with...then again they did grow up together so it wasn't much of a wonder.

"I missed him oh so much!" Naoko chirped as she continued to walk in her half skip half run. Naoko had just let them back into the room and launched herself on the nearest bed.

"W-w-would you p-p-please stop messing u-up my bed?" Arionna asked suddenly becoming very demure and on the edge of tears. Over come by her confusing emotions, she couldn't contain them any longer. Her whole frame seemed bent with submission.

Naoko threw her a startled glance . "Are you Ok, Arisu-chan?"

"Do I seem Ok?" Arionna wailed. "Maybe I do know why they all like him so much..darthnith!!!" Gathering her skirts around her, all of the skimpy amount she was aloud, she ran out of the room. Naoko stared after her with a confused look. Shrugging Naoko stood up and closed and closed the door.

"She'll get it out of her system...what did she mean 'Maybe I do know why they all like him so much'?" Naoko stared with a hard expression at the closed door. "It must have been nothing" and with that she dismissed the matter for right now. She dragged her feet as she walked over to her bed.

Her legs where not used to the exercise.

They hurt.

That didn't matter.

Why didn't it matter?

Why didn't she stay home like a good girl? Her Mama and Onee-sama had probably cried when they found out she was gone. Onii-sama's wife had helped her leave without Onee-sama finding out (who would have stopped her), but it had probably hurt her too, not to mention her Onii-samas and Daddy. And her Imouto-chans, her Otouto-chans, and her only other Onee-chan. Why did it seem to always hurt everyone around her? Why was she so selfish? She has even hurt Twin...

What seemed like hours later, her legs aching and head fuzzy, she crashed head first into a wall. Giving it a confused look she glanced around her. She seemed to run into more things then she used to...

Her whole frame froze.

The last person she ever wanted to see at that moment was standing just a few feet away, leaning against a pillar. And suprisingly that wasn't Kiryu-san. Though that would have been bad enough.

Aido Hanabusa didn't bother to contain his laughter any more.

-Ov*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*vO-

Fufufu, Aido-sama found her! Sorry, the chapter was a bit more dramatic them funny...do you think I should change my second genera? I want to add a lot more funny stuff later when things get a bit farther along...*sigh* How can I explain without spoilers?

Anyhow please review...and answer my questions...XD arg, what to do what to do!

Thanks for reading so far into my story! Reviews give me energy to write more!...You'll need to wait at least a week before I start the next chapter though, I need to write another one for my HarukaXJuuri story. Now if I don't get any reiews I might take longer! Chop Chop Brokole! Muhahah!


End file.
